


Animal crossing and chill

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Blankets, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Angst, Peace, Shotacon, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Thighs, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke plays animal crossing while Clive dry humps him.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Animal crossing and chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request :0 a very cute request

Luke stared at his switch screen, flipping through menus as he played animal crossing. The music in the game made the entire room feel calm, as it should be, since he was trying to take a nap right now. His screen shook a little as his body was pushed at, blankets rustling gently at the subtle force causing friction between them. His character looked a lot like him, at least he thought so. It pays off to be well known, someone had recreated his favorite outfit so he could wear it in game. Right now he was decorating the interior of his house, moving around furniture and other little objects and decorative things. He'd finished placing stuff around his bed to make it the ultimate living space … all the while, being rubbed up against by Clive, who had his head buried in his hair as he watched him play the game. Clive's eyes were barely open, Luke was just so good to him, letting him do this, feeding into his horniness all the time. He felt so good too, or maybe it was just because it was Luke he was rubbing on.

Luke had just been laying on his blanket pile when Clive suddenly came in, wanting to cuddle. He didn't start off grinding into Luke's leg, rubbing himself across the plush exterior of his butt, but after a little while of being intentionally rubbed, he couldn't help it. It started off just with him getting hard, then it escalated to Luke dragging his finger around the outline of his bulge. All the while they just laid there, playing animal crossing, planting flowers and completing tasks for miles. 

Luke enjoyed Clive when he was like this, it made him feel attractive, sexy, he didn't know the words for it but he liked knowing that Clive would hump his leg, letting out shaky breaths into his ear, sort of a mess while he suggested, "You should- mh- put a lamp on the dresser like how our room is-" Clive pointed to the screen. The space Luke was making looked sort of like a strange sister version of their room, if their room was a breeding ground for stuffed animals and a play pin for little boys who like cute things. Luke nodded, feeling that same hand come around his waist. "I wish there were more stuffed animals in this game" Luke said, feeling Clive start grinding a little harder, sliding up between his cheeks, hotdogging him with their underwear on. 

Clive quietly agreed, nodding his head, nuzzling Luke. He was barely moving really, taking slow deliberate thrusts to get the most out of each motion. Luke liked to just lay there in his socks and underwear sometimes, feeling the fabric of all of his blankets and stuffed animals was really soothing. Not to mention the steady rubbing, and low hums of his boyfriend, who was trying desperately hard not to moan in his ear as he rubbed Luke's stomach. Clive found himself petting Luke most of the time, stroking him until he went to sleep, combing his fingers through his hair, holding him just close enough to where his heartbeat could be felt. Luke could feel Clive's breaths blowing against his hair, smiling at the occasional kiss He placed on his head. It was a perpetual love loop, Clive could kiss him, and Luke would push himself onto the bump, rub on it, and continued to be kissed for his efforts.

"Does this look good?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, still awake enough to be able to pay attention to the game. " it's so cute …" he slid his hips to the side, mumbling something about feeling good, "what about the garden?" He asked, and Luke hummed, closing out of the menu and saving his design. It was mid afternoon in the game, as he exited his house he found himself a little shocked at the flowers growing in the garden behind his home. He'd planted them in hopes of getting some rare ones, and sure enough, "Look! My roses made black roses!" He said excitedly, going to pluck them and put them all together. "Nice" Clive mumbled, mostly just happy to see Luke so happy.

He laid there for a second, taking a break, throbbing in his briefs as he watched Luke pick flowers. "We should make a real garden …" he said, and Luke hummed, "you won't be any help, scaredy cat-" 

"Huh~?"

"You're afraid of bugs- what if a snail crawls on you?" 

"Point taken …" Clive said. Luke snickered a little, wishing he had a snail right now to torture him with. Clive sucked in a breath through his teeth, and started to move again, wetting the cloth of his briefs with precum. By now, Luke was a little hard too, but he wanted Clive to finish first. Plus, he was busy rearranging his flowers and things. He'd set up a really nice fenced-in garden area, and he suddenly felt like rearranging things. He could put his blue flowers here, or mix them with the yellow ones over there … 

The sound of gentle music and button pressing made them both quiet, the house was dim as clouds rolled over the sky, blocking out the sun. Clive must have turned the heat on, Luke felt so warm, or maybe it was the steadily increasing breaths on the back of his neck? Clive was starting to not be able to contain himself, so he stopped again, throbbing, panting, probably tired by now. 

"I love you …" Luke said, wanting to give Clive some encouragement to continue. "Lukeyy- kiss?" Clive asked, and Luke turned, setting his game down for a second so he could kiss him. Clive throbbed when he did, he'd been doing that this whole time, but this time he really jolted. Luke hummed, pulling away, picking his game back up. His mouth was a little wet now, but he didn't wipe it off, just licked his lips before deciding where he should put his new bench.

Clive thrusted, pulling Luke's hips back a little bit, eyes closed as he laid his head against the pillows. 

"You can put it in my legs-" Luke said, lifting his leg a little, "if you wanna- it's warm so i'm a little sweaty-" 

Clive felt his heart skip a beat, "sure-" he said, "it might move you too much though-" he pulled himself out of his boxers, steam rising from the inside before he stuck his meat stick between Luke's thighs. Luke closed his legs around it, and Clive just sort of laid there, not even moving, just breathing … 

"You're so soft …" he said under the weighted lust of his breath. His hair stuck to his face, he hoped he wasn't getting sweat all over Luke's pillows ... Luke hoped he was, he didn't mind Clive's sweat too much, he knew that probably sounded gross but he really didn't find it all that unappealing, especially since it was mixed with cologne, his sweat just sort of … smelled good? There were probably pheromones in it that made Luke so attracted to him, all a part of the master plan he supposed? 

Clive was panting now, sliding around between Luke's thighs, rubbing up against his underwear, brushing his hands across his chest. " I love … you-" he breathed, and Luke nodded, " are you gonna cum?"

"M-maybe-"

"Do you want help?" 

Clive nodded, and Luke reached down, caressing his tip. He rubbed his fingers against it, massaging it as best he could, taking a second to look at the work he'd done so far. His space looked pretty nice, he was proud of it if he had to be honest. Clive cumming was also pretty nice, he let out a lazy moan, hugging Luke close as it shot out like a shaken up soda. " Mm … mm-" Clive sighed, laying still against the pile of pillows. Luke was rubbing it all out, but once he was sure Clive was done, he stopped, and grabbed a box of tissues they kept at their side for this exact purpose. 

"Mm - sorry -" Clive said, and Luke shook his head, " you wanna touch me now?" He said, and Clive looked down … he put his hand over Luke, rubbing at the little bulge in his pants. He knew he was gonna get hard again, watching Luke go red in the face as he traced slow circles around his tip. He just knew they'd end up slamming themselves into the pillow pile, but for now they were just taking it easy. 

"Hehe- i found a snail- look- look-" Luke tilted his screen up, and Clive shoved his face in Luke's hair, "I'm gonna bite you …" 


End file.
